TMNT Family
by BOSSDIVA12
Summary: The sequel to 'from turtles to humans' i know it aint complete but i just had the idea of what the sequel could be and knew i would forget tha future for tha turtles and tha girls
1. Chapter 1

Four teenage girls were on the rooftops of New York City training with their demon and ninja abilities when they heard a scream…

"This is so lame" the one with fire red wristbands complained

"No, what's lame is that you never want to fight before we get to the source but after we get there you're eager to fight" the one with pearl blue wristbands replied

"Shut it Trina" the red wearing girl said plainly

"You first KC" the girl known as Trina said

"Guys we should go and save the person that screamed" the one wearing orange sparkly wristbands said

But no matter how much she tried to make them stop and the person kept screaming until everything just went silent…

"What happened I mean the screaming just stopped all of a sudden" the orange wearing girl asked

"What happened was I saved them while those two were arguing with one another Canes" said the light purple wearing girl said panting

"Wow… Grace saved someone alone" the girl known as Canes said

"Let's get home before Uncle Leo starts sending the boys out to get us" Trina said

The four girls went jumping rooftops until they reached a manhole in a dark alley,

Going down into the sewers they finally made it home but what they didn't expect was everyone was gone so the girls had the lair to them selves

* * *

"I got somethin' I need ta do "KC said

"I think you are trying to get away from arguing with Trina" Grace said

"Nope" she said

"It's obvious she's trying to get away from me telling her how weird she is" Trina said only loud enough for KC and the other two girls to hear

"TRINA" Grace and Canes said in hopes that she didn't start an argument with KC

"What? I didn't say anything… Yet" Trina said

"How about we keep this conversation interesting" she said

"Okay" KC said

"You are weird because you don't laugh nor cry" Trina said

"So what" KC replied

"And I saw how you basically murdered people when you were fighting yesterday" Trina said

"KATRINA" Grace and Canes said

"Listen Trina, ya think ya all big 'nd bad just cause ya bring up somethin that has haunted me for weeks just so ya can hit my limit of anger" KC said starting to get mad

"Like I said before you are weird and you are a MUR-DER-ER and I can tell you that any day" Trina said with her hands on her hips

Just then KC turned on her heel and went to her room but what the rest of the family didn't know was that KC really does cry and she laughs but not in front of them unless, she is really sad or something's really funny and right now was one of those times that she's really sad so she spent night crying softly into her pillow until she fell asleep

* * *

The next morning KC still hadn't come out of her room unless it was for food, even her brothers couldn't get her to talk (her brothers are stevie and trevon, stevie is 16 and trevon 17) until at dinner Trina decided to get her to talk but not nicely

"This is stupid what do you want me to do say sorry" she said loudly to KC sitting across from her

"Leave me alone" KC said silently but everyone heard it (**in my story master splinter is gone like he past away)**

"What happened to miss tough all the time" Trina teased

"Katrina leave her alone" Tay scolded her daughter

"Wait did something happen that we don't know about" Leo asked his daughter

"Yes but I can handle it dad" Trina said standing

"I'm done, I'm going to bed" KC said pushing in her chair

"Come on what's the rush I think we can tell everyone what's been haunting you for weeks" Trina said smirking

By this time everyone at the table were listening and interested in this argument but it ended quickly with KC walking out of the room

"What were you talking about just then" Jay asked Trina

"She has nightmares that has been haunting her sleep for almost a month now" Trina said

What everyone hadn't noticed was that the whole time Grace was having a bad vision about what's going to happen tonight but Canes noticed and got worried especially when she asked to be excused and ran to the lair's entrance with her Bo staff in her hand

"I think I'm finished too" Canes said running to follow Grace out the lair

"Maybe I should come" Trina said smirking

"Or maybe you shouldn't come" Canes said and continued out the entrance

The rest of the family followed the two teens to make sure they were okay but when they caught up to them everyone drew their weapons because what they just walked into was a trap

* * *

A 7 foot tall human looking man with long orange hair and red eyes just lifted Jay, Raph, and Leo off the ground and into a wall with great force (**stronger than Jay's strength**) and left them unconscious

He then showed them his power by looking at Grace and she fell to the ground in pain (**his power is to drain your powers and weaken you just for the pain with his eyes**) and soon fell unconscious on the ground but her power was returned when he for sure knew that she was out cold for a while

Everyone were worried about each other and sewer water was splashed when someone hit the ground falling into unconscious

Jacob, Joseph, Mark, Johnny, and Reeda all tried group attacks but failed (**Jacob and Johnny are Canes big brothers, Mark and Joseph are Grace's big brothers, and Reeda is Trina's big sister**)(**Jacob 15, Johnny 15, Mark 16, Joseph 17, Reeda 18**)( **remember the girls are the youngest because they are all 14**)

"Well it's just you and me now ladies" the mysterious man said facing shay and Dee

Just by looking at them they fell to the ground unconscious

He turned and faced Trevon, Stevie, and KaCiddy and they got in a fighting ready to fight while the man just stood there

KC watched him intently

"Hello KaCiddy" he said

"Spike" she growled

Trevon and Stevie looked at KC then back at Spike forgetting not to look into his eyes and fell unconscious on the ground

KC charged at Spike while looking at the ground and just when she was about to strike he grabbed her arm and flung her to the wall making a hole in the wall

He went to see his progress and found her unconscious

"My minions take them back to my headquarters and lock them up in separate cells" he ordered

"Yes sir, Master Spike, sir" his minions replied and each grabbed two people and went to the headquarters


	2. Chapter 2

**(sorry about the lateness i just havent been in the mood to update this story i really already finished it because i thought of it the whole time i was not writing it)on ward with the story **

* * *

Chapter 2: **I didnt know you had powers**

Everyone woke up in different cells with a dark hallway in front of them that no one knew what was at the end of it

The first cell held KC and Jay in a plain white room with a glass floor but the door was a glass window

In the cell next to her was Trina but her room was a golden sunrise orange color and around her were heating ducts and the door was also glass

The cell next to her held Grace but the difference was that she was pinned to the ground with no air in the cell

The last cell held Canes she was pinned to the wall by metal chains and ankle braces tightly secureing her to the wall

Everyone else were no where to be seen by the girls

Guards were walking at the end of the hall with swords and kunia strapped on their backs and waists

"Where are we and why are we in these cells" Canes asked rubbing her head

"Well it looks like we're in Spikey old boy's hideout nd dis weakling thinks he can hold me in here not a chance he's got anotha thing comin if he thinks im gonna stay in dis rathole one more minute" KC said pacing her cell

"Im gettin outta here" KC replied looking at the door

Just when she was about to ram the door there was a rustling noise heard from down the hall

They looked down the hall and the guards that were there all had their swords out and they were in battle stances

"Well i guess that plan is a gonner" Canes said leaning back on the wall of the cell she was in

"No not even close i can take em" KC said with her hands held open palmed in front of her with her eyes closed

After a few minutes the cell started to pick up heat

"Woah wats goin on" Canes asked while the other girls just watched with their eyes wide

"K-K-KaCiddy wat are you doing" Trina asked

Just when Trina was about to ask again KC snapped her eyes open and fire started to surround her and she balled one of her fists and reeled back but when she started to swing her fire filled fist water started to rain down from the ceiling makeing her fizzle out and the cell slowly started to fill with water

KC backed up against the wall while the water slowly started to pass her ankles

She looked around franticly until the water reached her chest and with nothing else to do she screamed as loud as she could til the water reached the top of her head and her screams turned to gurgles

Canes and Grace passed out from shock while Trina just looked away like she didnt care

But down the hall someone else heard it loud and clear and they didnt like it one bit...

* * *

_to be continued..._


End file.
